memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Richard M. Nixon
Non-Trek images I wasn't aware we could upload non-Trek images... --Shran 07:36, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Only when special occasions call for it. This isn't one of them. - AJHalliwell 07:37, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: If I understand what you are saying, you are wrong, it is a Trek image, but one of President Johnson from "The Cage". --TOSrules 21:28, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: Sorry I didn't knwo what i was talking about --TOSrules 21:31, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) I personaly don't think we should use non-trek images at all, not only does it take the fun out of the hunt it also decreases the uniqueness of this wiki, much like using any form of non-trek information here. Jaf 11:56, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf :If we really need a picture, wasn't there a photo of him and Henry Starling in ? A altered version of Nixon and Elvis I believe. That's the only on screen image of him I can think of. - AJHalliwell 21:21, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) alterations *altered to put it in line with the other presidental articles-- 16:21, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Nixon and The Cage Something is wrong with the recent addition about Nixon being the president when "The Cage" was produced. It was filmed and 1964, and rejected in 1965. Johnson was president, not Nixon. Before I remove it, what is the source saying that there was information about Nixon assuming office in the computer? --OuroborosCobra talk 13:02, 11 April 2007 (UTC) OK, we're getting closer, but still no cigar. Now it says Nixon was the sitting Vice President. Nixon was a Republican, Johnson was a Democrat. In 1964, there was no VP (from 1963-early 1965 there was no VP since Johnson had assumed the office of the president following the assassination of Kennedy). In 1965, the VP was Hubert H. Humphrey Jr. Again, I have to ask for the source that there was text and not just pictures shown about Nixon, and what the text actually said. For the time being, I am removing the section, and putting it here--OuroborosCobra talk 13:22, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :In 2254, a data file on Ricard Nixon's Vice Presidential service was downloaded by the Talosians during thier takeover of the U.S.S. Enterprise's computer system. :Richard Nixon was the current Vice President when the episode "The Cage" was produced. As such, his "data file" in the Enterprise computer only has information about his Vice Presidency with no information listed about his Presidency. ::I thought his picture was in the download, but I could very well be wrong. Its been years since I still-paused through the frames of the Talos scan to view the President pictures. I thought Nixon's picture was shown. -FleetCaptain 15:19, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Even if it was shown, you are attributing more information being displayed than just a picture. Was there any more information, and what did it really say? --OuroborosCobra talk 15:21, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::His picture wasn't in the download. Take a look here. That's all the images that were seen, no Nixon. --Jörg 18:38, 11 April 2007 (UTC) watergate I removed :Nixon was forced to resign in 1974 due to the Watergate scandal. I want source for that it really was stated in canon. Don't remember Q or anyone talk about watergate in -- Rom Ulan 18:13, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Q believed Watergate to be among the most interesting events to have occurred on Earth, along with the Crusades and the Spanish Inquisition. --From Andoria with Love 18:41, 18 December 2007 (UTC) I just reworded the section so that the non-canon information is a parenthetical aside, and the clause refers primarily to in-universe information. -tkts 19:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Name I'm not a Nixon expert, but isn't the Richard M. Nixon name arbitrary? I don't think he was one of those people that was always refered to with their middle initial. Simply "Richard Nixon" seems more logical. For what it's worth that's what Wikipedia does, too. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:44, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :I've made that argument at William J. Clinton and not been successful; the full name is regarded as more encyclopedic. 31dot (talk) 09:12, July 29, 2014 (UTC) More encyclopedic then even Wikipedia, apparently :D - oh well, so be it. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:42, July 30, 2014 (UTC)